Madesi
108 |magicka = 73 |stamina = 74 |faction = |rank = |services = Merchant |essential = No |respawn = No |RefID = |Base ID = }} Madesi is an Argonian jeweler found in Riften's town square. He remains one of the few traditional Saxhleel jewelers in Tamriel. Madesi lives in Beggar's Row, under the Riften canals. For most of the day, he waits around his stand for customers, before having a final meal at Haelga's Bunkhouse, and returning to the canals once more, to sleep with two other beggars. Background Being a Saxhleel jeweler, bandits and other disturbances have made journeys to mines and other towns difficult, thus his profession becomes more difficult each day. Interactions Ringmaker Madesi asks the Dragonborn for a small list of items: one gold ore, a mammoth tusk, and two flawless sapphires, so he may continue creating jewelry. A Chance Arrangement Brynjolf wants to initiate the Dragonborn into the Thieves Guild, by framing Brand-Shei for theft. The Dragonborn must steal Madesi's silver ring and pickpocket it into Brand-Shei's pocket. Dialogue ;General :How's business? "Not well I'm afraid. That Brynjolf... he keeps draining the people's pockets with his ridiculous miracle cures. A few months ago it was troll fat salve and now he's got something new. Not that there's anything that can be done about it. He's in good with the Thieves Guild." After starting the quest "Ringmaker": "Madesi was actually my original Saxhleel name. Unlike others, I decided to embrace tradition and keep it that way." :Saxhleel? "Forgive me. It's a term I haven't used in some time. While most in Tamriel call my kind Argonian, prefer the term Saxhleel." ;Ringmaker Do you make your own jewelry? "I do. Sadly, I'm one of the few traditional Saxhleel Jewelers that remains in Tamriel; it's becoming a lost art. Only trouble is gathering materials has become hazardous. The roads to the mines and to the other cities are thick with bandits... and worse. Would you be interested in gathering some materials for me? I'd certainly be happy to compensate you." :Sure, I'll get them for you. "Thank you, . I'm seeking a small list of items to complete my next creation: two flawless sapphires, a mammoth tusk and a chunk of gold ore." After collecting the materials he requested: :I have your flawless sapphires. "Good, these will make wonderful settings for my rings." :I have a mammoth tusk for you. "The ivory from this tusk will be perfect for the inlay on my amulets." :I have a chunk of gold ore for you. "Perfect. Melting this down will give me plenty of gold for those necklaces I started." :Did you need anything else? "No, I think I have enough here to get started. Here, let me give you this. It's the least I can do for all your trouble." Conversations ;Bolli Bolli: "Madesi, what's this bill for 300 septims!" Madesi: "Begging your pardon, milord. Your wife has run up quite an account in the last few months." Bolli: "Outrageous! Who does she think she is?!" Madesi: "I believe she's trying to look as ravishing as possible for you, milord." Bolli: "Oh, well... I suppose that's a noble cause. I'll settle this bill at the end of the day. Thank you." ;Dinya Balu Dinya: "When are you going to stop by the temple, Madesi?" Madesi: "Sorry Lady Dinya, but I've been busy of late." Dinya: "It only takes but a moment to say a silent prayer to Mara. Please come by soon; not for me, but for yourself." Madesi: "Very well, I'll try milady." ;Drifa Drifa: "We have a few pieces of jewelry at the Prawn, Madesi. Want to come look at them later?" Madesi: "I wish I could, milady. Sadly, I haven't sold enough of my own jewelry, let alone buy some from you. I'm sorry." Drifa: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm certain Bolli would be happy to lend you a few septims." Madesi: "Much appreciated, Lady Drifa, but I'll manage." ;Grelka Grelka: "Hey, greenskin... close your mouth. Some of us are trying to eat over here." Madesi: "There's no need to be rude, Grelka. If you don't care for Argonians, then perhaps you should take residence somewhere else." Grelka: "Or perhaps you should crawl back into whatever swamp you came from, lizard man." Madesi: "You're not going to goad me into a fight so I'll get kicked out, Grelka. Eat your food and leave me in peace." ;Haelga Madesi: "Lady Haelga, so pleased to see you. Your Marks of Dibella are ready." Haelga: "Oh, splendid! I can't wait to use them." Madesi: "Begging your pardon milady... I know these have something to do with Dibella, but whatever are they for?" Haelga: "Maybe I'll show you one day, Madesi. Have them delivered to the Bunkhouse, won't you?" ;Maven Black-Briar Madesi: "Lady Maven, how may I help you?" Maven: "Is it true that you refused to sell one of your... trinkets to Hemming?" Madesi: "Please, milady, it was only because he threatened me. He said he'd have me thrown in the prisons if I didn't give him what he wanted! I can't afford to just give my jewelry away!" Maven: "Next time a Black-Briar asks for something, I suggest you respond quickly and affirmatively." ;Nivenor Madesi: "Ah, Nivenor. What can I sell you on this fine day?" Nivenor: "I'm looking for a necklace. Do you have anything with garnets?" Madesi: "I have a single one left, quite expensive, but also quite elegant." Nivenor: "Posh. I'm not paying for it. Put it on Bolli's account if you please." ;Shadr Shadr: "Here's another septim, Madesi. How much more do I need?" Madesi: "Only thirty more and it'll be all yours. If I might ask, who is the lucky woman?" Shadr: "It's for Marise, but don't say a word to her!" Madesi: "Don't worry, Shadr, your secret is safe with me." ;Svana Far-Shield Svana: "Madesi, why don't you just take a bed here? There's no need to sleep in Beggar's Row." Madesi: "The cold stone...the dampness...it suits me, Svana." Svana: "Are you sure that's the real reason? It wouldn't have anything to do with others making an Argonian unwelcome, because if it is..." Madesi: "You have a kind heart, much too kind for Riften. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." ;Tythis Ulen Tythis: "Madesi, have you heard the Imperials might be headed this way? What would we do?" Madesi: "They aren't invading, milord... it's simply a response to Ulfric and his Stormcloaks. I assure you everything will be fine." Tythis: "But I've heard from the Snow-Shods that they intend to burn this place to the ground!" Madesi: "Tythis, please. The Snow-Shods are good people, but tend to exaggerate. Try and stay calm for your own sake." ;A Chance Arrangement Brynjolf: "Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention! Gather 'round all! No pushing, no shoving. Plenty of room!" Brand-Shei: "Come on, Brynjolf... what is it this time?" Brynjolf: "Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out." Madesi: "That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!" Brynjolf: "That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing. Lads and lasses I give you, Falmerblood Elixir!" Brand-Shei: "Oh come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?" Brynjolf: "The one and only. Mystical beings who live in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins!" Madesi: "How did you get that, then? No one's seen them in years!" Brynjolf: "My sources must remain a secret for their own protection but I can promise that the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life or perhaps limitless power could be yours!" Brand-Shei: "How much does it cost?" Brynjolf: "Only twenty gold septims! Hurry before my supply is gone." Madesi: "Don't listen to him, he's making this up." Brynjolf: "Please hurry, I have only a few bottles left!" Brand-Shei: "That Wisp Essence didn't help, but maybe this will." Quotes *''"Buying and selling fine jewelry here!"'' *''"Fine jewelry and gleaming gemstones over here!"'' *''"Beautiful baubles and gleaming gemstones, over here!"'' *''"Greetings honored friend. Can I interest you in some fine jewelry?"'' *''"If anything pleases the eye, don't hesitate to make me an offer."'' *''"You remind me of the Shadowscales from the old histories."'' – If the Dragonborn is sneaking. *''"Good journey, ."'' Trivia *After "Ringmaker," Madesi is unessential, and can be fed to Ebony Blade. He also is affected by random encounters, such as dragon attacks. Bugs * When trying to return the quest items for "Ringmaker" to Madesi, if "show on map" is selected, it may show that he is in Fort Sungard instead of Riften. *Sometimes, when Madesi is approached, the Dragonborn may be unable to interact with him. Entering and leaving a building should fix this. *Madesi's base id may be invalid while using console commands. *Madesi's Silver Ring may not appear in his strongbox during the quest "A Chance Arrangement." Appearances * de:Madesi es:Madesi fr:Madesi pl:Madesi ru:Мадези Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers